Silence is Key (TFP)
by Nightengale77
Summary: After being injured by an unknown giant being. She learns silence is her best and was her only ally. Which is now permanent. She befriends a silent faceless purple decepticon known as Sound Wave. Only to be caught in a cross fire between a war and friends. (not finished yet)
1. Chapter 1

"Is she just going to sit there and do nothing?" Ratchet the autobot medic asked in his usual grump toned voice. Looking over at a girl with long dark black hair pale skin sitting in the dark corner. Her clothes were plain. No excitement was on them. Basic blue jeans and a grey shirt. She had a cut on her neck showing. She could not speak. If she tried, gurgled words would come out. No one could understand her.

"Give her time ratchet." Optimus the leader of the autobots stood next to the medic. "Shes new. She doesn't know any one yet… What I've learned… about human females… Silence is a girl's loudest cry…" He looked and glanced at the girl. He slowly walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned,

She didn't respond right away. A few moments passed and she nodded.  
>"Are you sure?" Optimus asked,<br>She nodded again.  
>"Alright..." Optimus rubbed her head with his finger then stood up.<br>She look at him then tugged on his leg armor,  
>Optimus looked down, "Yes?" he asked not knowing if she could respond,<p>

She looked down then raised her arms into the air and said something gurgled, "U…Up.."

He could only smile and pick her up then sit her on his shoulder, "Better?"  
>She nodded, "Mhm,"<br>"Ratchet. Has he awoken or spoken yet?" Optimus looked at ratchet,  
>"Not a word." Ratchet grumped,<br>The girl looked at the mech decepticon known as sound wave.

Optimus noticed her curious glance. "You are to stay away from him. You must heed my warning. Grace."  
>She nodded slowly then looked down closing her eyes.<p>

~Soon the light of day turned into the dark dread of night. Grace woke up and ran out of the humans quarters without a sound. Everyone was asleep in recharge. She snuck into the main hanger and walked up to the faceless mech.

Sound waves face lit up and his head looked in her direction. She looked at him and waved. Sound wave moved his index finger signaling to the human girl it was safe to venture forward. Grace climbed up the armor and sat next to his head starting and struggling to talk. Sound waves visor lit up with a picture of a sad face. She nodded and looked down. "I…cant….talk…well…. Silence… is… best…" She managed to get through her throat. Sound wave nodded once. He recorded her voice and respoke it clearly. "It is best…"

She smiled and nodded, "You… understand….me"

Sound wave nodded once again then his dark voice came through. "Silence is always best. If you were to come with me. I can help you get your voice back."

Graces eyes opened wide. She heard his dark voice and it rattled her bones, sending goose bumps along her arms. She was about to nod until she heard several footsteps of one of the autobots. Sound waves visor was blank. She started to panic and she jumped to the floor and rolled to the shadowed corner. Voices shouted outside. It was ratchet and optimus. "Sound wave is no ordinary cybertronian! I suggest we open him up. And see for ourselves."

Optimus looked at ratchet with an expression showing he agreed. She watched her eyes twinkling in the darkness from the lights on their chests creating long shadows. She creped along in the shadow up to the single support holding up the metal slab which had sound wave on it. The sound of ratchets arm transforming into his surgeons blade rang through her ears. She quickly clambered up the shaft and ran onto sound waves shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could. "….no….!" But it only came out in a gurgled rasp. Optimus frowned. Graces face became the slide for 2 streams of tears running down her face. He watched the child. "Grace. Step down…. Please…."

She shook her head and wedged herself into sound waves armor. "….no….!" His eyes widened at the sudden screech made by sound wave. Laser beak swooped down breaking the glass and shot the bounds keeping sound wave restrained. Laser beak swooped and landed on sound waves chest. Sound waves voice came through again. "Sound wave superior. Autobots…. Inferior." Grace tried to get out of the wedge she was in. Sound wave picked her up and flew through the doors. And off to megatrons war ship.

Ratchets gaze widened. "Oh..no…."


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus had been flying all night in search of the cons war ship. His audios jumped to life from the voice of the autobot medic Ratchet. "Optimus.. Come to base and get some rest. You can continue in an hour just recharge yourself." Ratchets drawn out sigh had indicated he'd been keeping his optics on the scanners. Optimus didnt argue and flew back to the base. He landed in a small sputter and dragged his feet inside. Arcee and the rest looked at prime. "You've all been up..?" He looked astonished,  
>Bulk head nodded, "Jackie found a trail of energon mines. We might know where they'll go next."<br>Optimus nodded and started walking to his quarters. Jack followed him silently, "She'll be ok prime..." jack said softly,  
>Optimus nodded, "I hope so, Jack." optimus sighed, "I do not want her on that ship...Why did she not stay away.." he touched his helm closing his eyes,<p>

Grace watched as the Decepticons medic Knock Out was fitting a collar on her neck that went up and covered her mouth like a face plate. Her eyes shifted back and forth she coughed feeling wires embedding them selves with in her vocal cords. She whined closing her eyes trying to grip her throat and cough but knock out kept her still. "Stop squirming insect." knock out smirked at her then handed her to soundwave. "Keep the worm to yourself. I don't want it ruining my finish." the medic walked off,

Sound wave looked at the girl in his hand, "rest," grace only closed her eyes and curled into his hand. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace woke up the next morning shaking from sound waves metal shoulder, "Grace, ok?" he looked at her  
>She nodded, "Just cold.." she wrapped her self in her arms and sighed then looked shocked hearing her voice, "I can speak now.." she looked at him with a smile,<br>Soundwave nodded, "Must get away... Not safe.."  
>Grace just frowned at him, "What..Why?" she curled back into his neck,<br>"Not. Safe." he growled, "Megatron would use you. Primes human is valuable to the cause."  
>She whimpered at the word 'used.' "How would.."<br>he sighed, "Use you. As a weapon, to hurt your friends."  
>Grace looked down, "I don't have any friends... The autobots found me only a week ago. I haven't talked or moved much." she looked down with hints of guilt, sound wave looked at her. "What if... I visit.." He looked at her with a bit of weakness. "I could take you back where you could be taken care of...A..and I could send you lazer beak to ride to come visit me...?"<br>She smiled a bit, "Okay.. every 3 days?"  
>He grinned at her, "Every 3 days..."<br>She squealed a bit and smiled wide at him,  
>He chuckled silently at the transformed girl.<p>

~~Let me know how this is going so far. Yes I just type short to keep you guys reeled in for the suspense! :D ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron snarled watching sound wave tend to an insect, "This is revolting." he punched the monitor and roared out, "I want that human off my ship. Alive. Or Dead." he walked back to the main window of the deck. He growled looking down, "Even the best can be corrupted."

Grace looked up at sound wave, "So Cybertron can only be reunited if you and the decepticons reunite with the autobots?" she looked curious,  
>Soundwave nodded, "Mhm, being a spy lets you to more information that you tend to dig into. Maybe you'll be one. Depends on how you turn out," he smirked under his mask letting out a small chuckle. Grace smiled at him, "Okay!" she smiled,<p>

~~ Autobot base~~

Optimus stood looking at the corner grace was always huddled into for protection. Flashes of her eyes kept piercing their way back into his mind. He shook his head again to drive it away then sighed and sat down holding his head. "Why. WHY!" he punched the wall leaving a dent then frowned looking at the hole. He looked at his hand and watched as a book fell down onto the floor. He reached and slowly picked it up and looked inside reading small sayings and words she drew in each page. Drawings and sketches filled the journals pages. He smile a little looking at the autobot symbol she drew in with her pink pen with elegant swirls and small un-bloomed flowers. He chuckled then frowned looking around then placing the book into a secret pocket in his chest plates then stood pulling the dent out of the wall then walked outside and up at the sky. He transformed his jet wings then took off for the clouds.

~~Decepticon ship~~

War had broken out with shots flying though the air, Soundwave opening several portals just to escape what could happen to his human friend. "Grace. Go now. Find you later."  
>Grace cried, "N~" she didn't get to finish when megatron sent sound wave flying into the wall, Grace gasped and looked at megatron in a disturbing awe and fright. She tried running over to sound wave but was cut off by getting snatched up by cold claws. "Now my pet.. Lets get to work..."<br>Grace gulped shaking, "Soundwave~" she looked over at the mechs still body. He was moving, just slightly.

~~Duh Duh ddduuuuuuuuhn end it there. 2 chapters one night. :D I will be dropping hints into what will be happening in the end. Try to find them.~~


	5. Chapter 5

Grace watched sound wave, "Get up!" she cried reaching for him,  
>Megatron snarled, "Silence or I'll blast a hole in him!" he growled,<br>Grace whimpered quieting down,  
>"Now you will tell me everything you know about Prime and his soldiers. IF you want to see sound wave again. Alive."<br>She whimpered then started crying, "Please.. No!" She begged, "I was only there for a week! I!"  
>Soundwave shook his head, Slightly only noticed by grace, she silenced herself and looked down tears creating their own rivers down her pail cheeks,<br>Megatron growled and threw her into a cage, "You will stay there until you are ready to give up the information. And it had better be soon!"  
>Soundwave dispatched lazer beak when megatron wasn't looking, Soundwave laid limp on the floor and sighed,<p>

~~:Autobot Optimus Prime:~~

Optimus had still been flying through the air the moon brightening the highlights of his paint job making the white turn a light blue. What seemed a peaceful night filled with clouds was a horrid cold that kept the commander awake. He kept his com. off to keep his mind clear and focused on what he had to do for the time being. His highlighted blue eyes scanned the dark sky, trying to suppress his anger. Suppress his fear, and brace himself for the worse to come.

~~I need more reviews on how I'm doing on this so far. Add a review bad or good. I wont be hurt by your guys opinions.~~


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus flew still. Flying through clouds of the pacific ocean then through over Nevada. He hung his head down and sighed contently. "Where are you!?" he screamed out, his shoulders sank down panting, frustrated with himself. He flew over to a ledge on the Rocky Mountains edge and then pulled out graces journal and opened a random pace trying to calm himself, he flipped through pages then found one and stopped reading the swirls of her writing. '_Today I was transferred to this giant metal building with the number 5 on it... It doesn't make sense why the government wants me here. I mean.. I was a quiet girl before but this is ridiculous. One stands out among the rest, hes got a blue head.. I wonder if they named him papa smurf... Hes tall and red... but for some reason has window boobs unlike the rest who rather have head lights... which is really strange..'_ Optimus chuckled as he continued to read, _'but honestly... He shows more compassion for me knowing I'm now the strong silent type.. i forgot his name octopus prime? I don't know.. I wish i could ask, But I'll always remember... Silence is a source of great strength.'_ Optimus sighed contently remembering those last words. **'Silence is a source of great strength' **he smiled then looked up seeing lazer beak fly across the sky, he narrowed his eyes and transformed his jet pack and flew after it. "I'll find you this time." he put the journal in his chest plates,

~

Soundwave growled as he stood up and unlocked the cage, "See what I meant.." he picked her up and ground bridged to the nearest autobot signal he could detect,  
>"s..sound wave.. my leg hurts..." Grace whimpered at him,<br>Soundwave looked at her and saw the gash cut on her leg, he growled lowly narrowing his eyes behind his visor, "Megatron..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sound wave watched her move around trying to find a way to get her leg to stop bleeding from megatrons finger. She whimpered in pain, "Sound wave it hurts!" she hissed,  
>Sound wave sighed, "I know. I know!" he touched his helm, he looked out and saw the autobots leader Optimus Prime, flying toward following lazer beak as sound wave wanted. He landed on the ships docking bay. "Give. Her. To. Me." He growled narrowing his optics watching sound wave. Sound wave walked to him and held out his hand, the faceless mech nodded and let her down on primes gigantic hand.<p>

Optimus' eyes softened and looked at him, "Stay away from her." He started to hover, sound wave opened a ground bridge, "Autobot base." Optimus watched sound wave then flew through it. Without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace woke up on a white bed, not her bed but a bed none the less. She ran her finger along the cold metal watching her own reflection. She touched her face realizing the mouth cover allowing her to speak was still there. But smaller. Tears started to run down her cheeks, feeling devastated. 'They changed it!' she whimpered to herself thinking, feeling crushed. She let out a small wail of sadness. She touched her throat feeling a small decepticon insignia in the metal. She smiled a bit, then tried sitting up but only feeling pain making her gasp out and fall back again.

As if on cue the autobot commander ran from behind the door frame, got down on his knees and looked at her frantically, "Everything alright?" his eyes shot around thinking of everything that could be wrong at once. Grace only shook her head, "I'm fine." She looked at him, Optimus' eyes widened hearing her voice for the first time. Clearly not gurgled like before. "I... " He sighed then slowly picked her up, Grace gave him a pity look at touched his stubbed finger, seeing scrapes and markings on them from fights, she ran her hand down the seams feeling the creases and uneven paint.

She looked at him, "I'm fine.. for now." she gave him a small smile, Optimus gave a long strong sigh of relief, "You don't know how much you scared us all." he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Something what Jack said he had 'fatherly instincts' take over. Instantly optimus looked it up seeing what most human fathers did. Grounding sounded painful, he thought 'why would humans do that. Tie their younglings to the ground?' he saw another seeing physical punishment. His optics widened then shook his head, "Did they hurt you at all?" he thought again,"I mean besides your side and.. collar? And your side?" he looked at the metal around her neck.

Grace sighed, "Hes gonna come back to visit you know that.." she looks at him knowing Optimus was secretly furious,

"Yes... I know..." he pinched his nose. "I do not like the idea of it, although... I can see why..." he chuckled with a hint of worry, She looked and saw the pulled dent on the wall,

"Worried huh?" she looked down in guilt,

"Yes... Papa Smurf was worried," he gave a small smile, Her eyes widened,

"So you read my journal huh?" She crossed her arms,

Optimus chuckled sitting down and sat her on his shoulder, "Yes... Yes I did..." Grace leaned against his head and sighed covering up more,

"You are a big smurf you know that right?" Grace smiled,

Optimus smiled up at her, then looked out at the purple sky turning into night again. He could only think of what Megatron had in store, from here. And his human.


	9. Chapter 9 (this 1 is a bleh relax chap)

Grace hung upside down feeling clean after a blast of warm shower and the feeling of a full stomach once again. She sighed feeling the warm grey and purple sweater tucked against her skin, even if it was 83 degrees out. She wore it any ways.

Optimus walked up and raised his brow curious to what she was doing, the sat then hung his legs over the rail like she did laying back against the floor, "I... Do not get the point of this..." he tapped the floor under his hand, Grace just looked at him,

"It would help if you weren't a 30 ft tall robot with wings." she said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Optimus just rolled his eyes, "Tone. Watch your tone." he chuckled and picked her up hooking his finger under her sweat shirt. Grace gasped and squealed feeling the cold metal against her skin, "son of a~!" Optimus jerked, "Hey watch it... kids are reading this." he wagged his finger,

((Yes I made Optimus Prime break the forth wall get back to reading you ninny. :D ))

Grace wiggled, "Its cold!" Optimus smiled and put her down on his chest letting her sit and cross her legs, She felt the rising and sinking of his chest watching his face plate move as he tried to look at her, Optimus chuckled resting his helm back, "So... What if I asked about what happened on the war ship." Grace looked at him, "Well..." She started explaining it in graphic detail.

Primes tanks churned and turned him threatening to vomit several times. "Stop. Stop" he sighed wiping his helm, Grace frowned. Shocked even, she never saw prime gag like that. She jumped down next to his head, "I'll try being less of a target next time..." she kissed his cheek, Optimus could only sigh, "I know you don't mean to..."

He picked her up in his servos then stood with a grunt, "Come on, Fly trip." Graces face broke out with a huge grin, "YES!" she smiled, He chuckled then hovered and took off into the sky, She squealed hanging onto his hand smiling,


	10. Chapter 10

After their flight, Optimus landed and Grace slid back her hair, letting out a deep sigh letting her skin warm back up.

Optimus sat her down then smiled, "Have fun?" he chuckled looking down at her,

Grace smiled wide and nodded pushing down her wile fuzz ball of hair some of her paleness turning darker from a red/pink blush,

Optimus chuckled then walked into the base loosing his smile then stopped turning looking at the setting sun, it looked as if was burning the horizon to a flat slanted surface.

He touched his helm to the door and let out a low sigh,

Grace watched him closely wondering what he could be thinking then walked to her bed and flopped down on it feeling the cotton sheets, "These need color. It makes me look like I'm a ghost against it." she punched her pillow and let out what sounded like a growl,

Optimus straightened then chuckled, "You do that youngling." he smiled,

Grace smiled and ran to Fowlers office and grabbed his set of pens and markers. She started drawing on them giving them bright greens and light blues with wiled pink and blazing yellow lines and polka dots.

Optimus raised a brow then knelt down watching. He bit his lip then picked up a dark blue marker and started drawing as well making waves, small soothing ones he saw on the humans internet. Grace moved her eyes and watched him with a smile and giggled slightly. Optimus smiled hearing the small sound and picked up a red and drew a red dot then drew it into a fish.

Grace smiled, "Wow..." she smiled,

Optimus chuckled, "I did good, huh?"

She nodded and smiled, "You did good,"


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed no communication with Soundwave or any decepticons.

Grace looked up at optimus, she was sitting there watching him. His facial expressions were troubling to her, and every one else around them. Optimus looked down at her. All she heard was praise to Bumblebee behind Optimus. "Whats wrong Optimus?" She gently kicked his foot to get his attention.

Optimus looked down at her, "Since we know we can revive Cybertron. We need to leave as soon as possible to revive it," Ratchet walked up and informed Optimus, "We have to leave our humans behind,"

Optimus looked more troubled. He knew what she would try to do. Search for Soundwave, he leaned down gently picking her up in his hands. "I need to talk to you," He walked towards the edge of the base,

Grace looked up at him and nodded, "Okay Optimus,"

Optimus sat down and looked at her, "You are coming with me, I do not want you running off to find the decepticons. Its too dangerous to keep you on earth," He sighed closing his eyes,

Grace looked at him, "Wait... Going where? Cybertron?"

Optimus hesitated then nodded, "Yes... I have a suit you are going to wear to keep you safe while on the surface."

Grace nodded, "Okay," She sat on his hands swinging her legs over the edge,

**_Hours_**** later  
><strong>  
>Optimus walked aboard the Nemesis, in a previous battle they had taken the ship with Megatron long since had been dead. Optimus stood in the flight deck, "Set a course to Cybertron," He walked to a control panel.<p>

Optimus was standing on the front bases of Cybertron, it was nothing but cold and bare from the war. No sign of life was any where but his own. 3 loud bangs came from his chest plates and he opened them quickly, "Seriously, its very cramped in there." Grace climbed out onto Optimus' hand as he closed his chest plates with a chuckle.

She grumbled then looked around, "What happened to it... It...feels..."

Optimus nodded, "I know... But this is only what it looks like after war," He pointed towards a tall building shining with bright golds and whites, "That is what it will look like after, young one."

Grace smiled under need the glass keeping the air in the suit. "..wow.."

Optimus smiled, "I know you'll like it here but I need to in the hall of records to get information with me."

Grace grinned stupidly and nodded then frowned looking down starting to go into a flash back,

~  
>FLASHBACK TIEEEEEEEEEM!<p>

Grace sat up in her parents house. The walls were covered in old wall paper that had been peeling off. The floor was rotted slightly. The bed she was on was nothing more then a mattress with a sheet with an old quilt. Her pillow was just a pillow off the couch. She looked around quickly then stood and ran into the front room. No one was there but a burning couch, she searched and started crying holding her face. Laying before her were 3 bodies. 3 dead, non moving burning bodies. The smell was horrible. Her pajama dress blew slightly from the heat trying to pour away. Grace looked up and her eyes widened in horror. 3 robots, 3 faceless robots bearing the same symbol on their arms and chest. She grabbed a board of wood and threw it at them. "Get out of here!" She screamed in sorrow and anger,

"Get away!" she threw a lamp at the faceless one,

It looked down at her, having felt the lamp shatter against its leg.

Grace backed up slowly about to bolt into a run, but a purple cable wrapped around her waist and jerked her body making her scream. It pulled her toward its face, a glass. Shapeless face. It looked at her curiously seeing the tears reaching down her face. "Human, name."

She looked at him still sobbing, "I.." she sniffed coughing, "I... don't... understand,"

It growled, "What is your name human!" it shook her once again,

"G...G..Grace," she cried harder couching,

Soundwave hissed then threw her into a window and walked away,

Grace crawled out gasping and gaging blood spilliing everywhere from her throat, glass cuts covering her arms and face. Small pieces of it in her hair.

Soundwaves eyes widened he walked over to study her but the autobots ran through from a ground-bridge portal vortex,

Grace looked up seeing more of the robots then passed out in a pool of blood,

~~

"GRACE!" Optimus shook her gently once more,

She gasped waking up and looked at him, "W..What."

Optimus frowned, "You werent responding, Are you alright?"

She nodded and curled up on to his shoulder,

Optimus frowned, "Alright then," he continued on,


End file.
